


Quiet in the Tower

by Calwyn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Watching, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calwyn/pseuds/Calwyn
Summary: Spotting Solas relaxing alone. Inner dialogue.





	Quiet in the Tower

 She could see him at the window there, tucked amid the rustling russet shadows of the tower, a bowed figure with long legs splayed; nothing but a silhouette in the darkness. She hesitated at the tip of the stairs, struck still and silent, a ghost hovering in the twilight hours of the dawn.

There was something… something there, in the soft stillness the elf carried, in the subtle angles of his posture. In the quiet of the morning, and in the darkness of the bird loft, she flirted with the foreign feeling that settled in her fingertips and danced just out of reach of understanding.

She could join him, if she wished to; he had already implied that he appreciated the company to some extent, and she had questions dancing on her tongue already. She had come here for solitude, but it was easy to picture that becoming more with him, finding peace in his quiet stories amongst the sleepy Ravens, a stolen shared treasure for herself. Touching a finger to her lips, she hesitated a long moment, remembering. A moment of warmth, of soft joy, of closeness between them. That moment was burned against her heart, a shadow of fire… and yet.

She turned to leave, startling the ravens into a rustle of sleepy murmers that scattered through the quiet in a flurry of down. Surely he would see her now. The thought almost turned her back, at least to share a smile, to show that nothing was broken between them. Almost.

Instead she slipped back down the stairs, only half real in the grey light, silent as a halla. Somehow she knew that he was waiting for something, that he was used to being alone.

The thought made her smile, because the memory of the joy was still in her heart, and she was waiting too. He would step to her side someday soon, and look into her eyes; she knew it with a strange and foreign certainty.

He would come to her, and she would be ready for him.


End file.
